A Sweet Emotion
by theoneandonlykirsty-maria
Summary: Jeff Hardy is known as one of the most popular wrestlers in the world and rightfully so. He is also known as the charismatic enigma but what happens when Jeff likes a girl named Eva and keeps fumbling his words. Regardless, Jeff always gets what Jeff wants and Jeff definitely wants Eva.
1. A Sweet Emotion

I do not own any wrestlers except my OC. Anything you recognise isn't mine. I bow down to the WWE.

A Sweet Emotion - Chapter 1

Jeff's P.O.V

The crowds cheers and chants of Hardy echoed behind me as I stepped backstage after just defending my WWE Championship. I was greeted with chaos as the backstage area was crowded as per usual and the backstage hands were bustling about here and there as if on fire. Names were shouted telling them they were up and food was being eaten. The smells of the buffet drifted down the halls, and my stomach growled with a passion, needing food. I started towards the canteen but stopped mid walk as I saw her. Eva. Her hair was blowing softly from the wind the window allowed through, her eyes, the most beautiful ocean blue widened at something her companion had told her, her hips swayed to some of the music coming from her iPod and her laugh. Oh god, her laugh. I had watched her for awhile now. The way she moved, talked, wrestled. It was a beauty to behold her in all forms. Unfortunately, she was in a relationship. Apparently. I had never seen this knight in shining armour or any other sign that she was in a relationship. Ever. I wanted her desperately, my being physically ached when near her.

As I was building up the courage to go ask her how she was and what she thought of my match, my brother Matthew Hardy walks up to her and says "How you doing, kid?" just like that, so smooth, so easy. She replies to him, smiling "I'm doing ok, Matthew, and you?" She was the only one backstage or anywhere other than myself to get away with calling him Matthew. As i was contemplating this i saw her hug Matt from the corner of my eye. I must talk to him immediately, but first my feet started to move one foot, two foot, one foot, two foot until finally I was a few seconds away from Eva. "Hey Eva, you look nice, how are you?" Did my voice just go high? Oh no, please no. Turning to look at me she instantly smiles "Jeff! Hi, erm, I'm good thanks, yourself? Great match by the way it was totally hot! I mean hot as in you know like you were both on fire like - I mean you know it was good you know?" By the end of her rant I noticed how flushed she had become and couldn't stop the stupid smile that had claimed my face. "Yeah, we were pretty hot weren't we? Ha. So I'm guessing you thought we were hot?" Damn, does she like Adam? "Don't tease me, Jeff. Its obviously just you being around me - I just can't help fumbling over my words." Wait, what? She had never said anything like this before, watching her with a slight smile I wondered whether or not she was mocking me which turned my smile into a grimace of sorts. "Are you.. are you making fun of me or?" "Jeff? What, no. Of course not. You know I tend to babble, ramble and carry on and say stupid things, look you were great out there, really. You looked amazing. I mean good, you looked good." Eva always had, had a habit of getting flustered around me but I didn't understand why. How could someone like her like someone like me, she probably didn't.

"Well, when is your match?" I asked changing the topic and focusing on her. Eva smiled her lips curving into a cupids arch before replying "My match is in 10 minutes, are you gonna watch me?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes and pouting. How could I resist I thought. "How could I resist those lips.. I mean that pout. Pout is what I meant. You know what I mean?" She smiled, laughed then gave me a hug which caused shocks to activate throughout my body at her touch. I held her close for a few seconds before letting go lest she think I liked her and ruin the whole thing. After the hug, she twirls around and asks about her new outfit and my opinion, luckily I was saved from making a fool of myself by a backstage hand telling her she was needed by the curtain for her match. She waved goodbye and I waved back smiling.

I will have her, I will.


	2. Loving Her

HEY FAN FIC LAND! Welcome to my story. I hope you enjou

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE WWE OR JEFF HARDY. Anything that you do not recognise is my own. Thank you.

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 - Loving Her.

That night after her match, Eva sets out back into the locker room looking for Jeff. Jeff was sat by the lockers drying his hair obviously having just got out of the shower if the towel around his waist was anything to go by. "Hi, Jeff." Said Eva, shyly. Looking up slightly he stumbled and his towel began to drop, catching it before it dropped completely, he recovered himself, whilst blushing, but not before she got a peek of his member. 'Wow' she thought to herself before tearing her eyes away from Jeff's package. Looking back up to his face, she saw that he had seen where her eyes had been. Blushing, they both avoided the other eyes for a few moments, before Jeff replied "Hey, Eva. How are you? Great match, by the way." "Aww, thanks Jeff, it felt good hearing the crowd so pumped for the match. I'm fine, how are you?" replied Eva. "I'm good, thanks. Yeah, the match looked like it was epic." Eva smiled at that, she always liked it when Jeff complimented her in any way and complimenting her matches made no difference. "Well I've erm got to go, speak later?" She asked. "Yeah, sure, absolutely." He replied, smiling. As Eva turned to leave, Jeff reached out his hand to stop her. "Erm, Eva?" "Yes, Jeff?" She turned back, curiously. "Well, erm, I-I-I was w-w-o-onder-ing if you wo-would maybeliketogooutsometime?" He rushed out. "Sorry? What was that last part?" She replied. Sighing and becoming nervous all over again he said it, again, slower and less rushed. "I was wondering if you would maybe like to go out sometime?" "YES! I-I mean yes, that would be great." "G-great, I'll text you?" He said. "Yeah, that sounds good, well, I have to go, so, text me, yeah?" "Yeah, sounds good. I will, see ya." He replied. As Eva left the locker room, Jeff punched his fist into the air and shouted "YES!".

Getting changed, Jeff unravelled the towel from around his waist and put his boxers on before grabbing his new, blue, denim-faded jeans and his signature white tank top. Doing his hair, he made sure that the beanie he put on did not ruin the look. Walking out of the locker room, Jeff heads towards the gorilla position curtains where Matt would be waiting for him. Seeing his brother talking to Reby Sky, he allows them to talk some more before slowly approaching them. "Hey Matt, hey Reby, How are you doing?" He asked them. "I'm good, Jeff! How are you?" Replied Reby. "Same, Jeff, I'm good. You?" Replied Matt. "I'm good and glad to hear it guys, so Matt, you ready to go?" "Yeah, sure, Jeff, lets go. So, text me later?" He asked Reby. "Definitely, see you soon." Replied Reby before kissing Matt on the lips. As she walked away Matt voiced aloud "I am one lucky man, Jeff, one lucky man!" He laughed. Jeff laughed with him. Walking out into the parking lot, they look for their rental care and upon spotting it, run over and load their bags into the trunk. "Am I driving or are you?" Asked Jeff. "I'll drive" Replied Matt. "Ok, cool.". Driving to the next city, Jeff spoke to Matt about his conversation with Eva and finally being able to ask her out. "There was an incident though, she came into the locker room and she surprised me, my towel dropped, she saw." He said. "Aha, oh god, she saw? Don't worry about it, Jeff. Trust me." "Ok, Matt. I'll try not to." Jeff replied, feeling slightly self conscious. Opening up his notebook he started to write:

A single look aimed my way,

Turns away clouds that cause such disarray,

Try to stumble from the path,

To force myself to ask,

A loud whoop from Matt distracted him from his writing; realising that they were in the next city, Jeff put away his notebook and pulled out his phone. Scrolling through his contacts and stopped on Eva, pressing message, he typed: 'Hey, its Jeff, obviously. Just wanted to know when you would be free to go out?' A minute later and his phone buzzed as they were pulling up to the hotel. 'Hey, Jeff. Its Eva, obviously ;), I'm free whenever. Maybe tonight, we could go for a meal? Up to you. x' Mulling it over, he thinks about all the restaurant in the area by asking Siri, then deciding on a bar and grill types his reply. 'Obviously :P. I had a look and found a nice bar and grill 2 miles from the hotel, is that ok with you? If not, we can go somewhere else? x' Not even 30 seconds later, Jeffs phone pinged once again. 'That sounds soooo gooood! Mmmm. Food! Ha. I'm so weird. Ha. That sounds great, is 7pm ok? x' He types a quick reply. 'Sounds great and I like your weirdness, it matches my own. Ha. 7pm is fine, I will just put my bags in my room, get changed and then I will come to your room to pick you up. x'. After dropping his bags off in his room, he checks his phone and see a reply from Eva saying 'Awesome, can't wait. See you soon, handsome. ;) x'. Jeff changed quickly into a dinner shirt which was white with a blue intricate pattern to the seams and dark faded jeans before checking his hair. Taking time to have a smoke, he lit a cigarette before brushing his teeth, grabbing his keys and leaving his room. On the way down to Eva's Jeff types a text saying that he was on his way.

Finally, Jeff arrived at her room, number 32 and knocked before waiting for Eva to open the door. When she opened the door, his jaw dropped to see her dressed in a little black dress with tights and black boot heels to compliment the ensemble. He whistled before blushing and looking back up at her. Smiling he says "You're beautiful, I- I mean you look beautiful and no - I mean both, you are beautiful and you look beautiful." Blushing, Eva says "Thank you, you look very sexy, also." 'Oh god, now I'm blushing' Jeff thought to himself.

Thanks for reading people of Fan Fic Land, thanks for all your support, I really do hope you enjoy. I am trying my best to update at least twice a day for each story I am doing so this story has taken time to do, but I shall update as often as I possibly can. Please Enjoy, Read and Review. The poem that Jeff wrote in this fan fic is one of my own. If you would like to read some of my poetry please don't hesitate to message me for my blog address. Peace out.

Kirsty-Maria. x


	3. A Sweet Evening

A Sweet Evening

Jeff opened the door for Eva as they began their 10 minute walk to the bar and grill 'carvery master' and as they walked they talked about the many different plots and storylines that were happening in the WWE as of present. Finally, after about a minute or two, Jeff looked over at Eva who was shivering slightly. Shrugging off his jacket immediately and offered it to her. Taking it gratefully, Eva smiled, blushing at his actions. "Thank you, Jeff." She said, shyly. "My pleasure, Eva." Jeff replied, smoothly, trying to keep his cool.

Walking towards the bar and grill, they looked around to see many of their fans pointing and waving. Stopping to talk to the fans, they spent some time signing autographs and taking photographs. Waving goodbye after 15 minutes, Eva and Jeff continued on their way to the bar and grill. Walking inside, Jeff asked Eva to choose where she would like to sit and she chose a seat by the window overlooking the city lights. "Its beautiful, isn't it?" Eva said, quietly. "Yes, you are." Jeff replied without realising and then blushing and running his hand through his hair. Laughing awkwardly, he amended his response. "Yes, it is." Laughing, quietly at Jeff, Eva blushed and looked at him whilst deciding what to order. Eva noticed how Jeff poked his tongue out a little when thinking about what to eat and then how he moved his hand slightly when he had decided. Catching her staring, Jeff winked and put down his menu before watching her as she hid behind her menu. Jeff noticed how she played with her hair when she was nervous and how she tried to avoid his gaze so that she wouldn't be caught blushing. "You are stunning." Jeff spoke clearly, reaching for her hand. As Eva's blush deepened, she smiled and turned her face away, slightly. "No, don't turn away. I just wanted to tell you that, that is how I see you." Jeff spoke. Giggling, Eva held his hand as they caught the attention of a waitress.

As the waitress swayed her hips seductively as she approached them, Jeff eyes remained solely on Eva. When the waitress tried to flirt, Jeff simply stated in a kind way that he was on a date and did not wish to be entertained. Leaving with her dignity broken, the waitress sent in their orders and decided to take an early break. Leaving through the staff door, she pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. Turning around, she saw Jeff Hardy had come out for a cigarette too. 'Well, we will see how he reacts now.' Bella thought to herself. "Hi, how are you, handsome?" She asked, her voice hoarse and seductive. "I am fine, yourself?" He replied calmly, avoiding her advances. "Well, I'm fine, I suppose, but, I can think of a few things that would make me feel much better, how about you help me out, sexy?" Sighing, Jeff looked at the woman. "No, thank you. As I said previously, I am already on a date and do not wish for you attention." Finishing his cigarette, Jeff turned to go back into the restaurant when he felt a hand on his hand. Turning, once more, to Bella, he looked at her hand on his hand and then to her face and felt his face contort to a look of annoyance and dislike. "I suggest you remove your hand from me or else I may have to have words with your manager about your conduct." He stated slightly annoyed. "You could do anything you wanted to me, baby, I'd make you feel all better. You look so tense, I bet you need some pressure relief." Bella flirted, shamelessly as her hand began to descend to his groin. Jerking himself away from the waitress, Jeff stormed inside to speak to the manager of the bar and grill. After having some words with the manager, who could not believe that Jeff Hardy was in his bar and grill, Jeff sat back down across from Eva and tried to look as if nothing had happened.

Unfortunately, Bella was serving them their dinner for the night as the manager had not yet been able to talk to her as it was a busy shift. Grazing her arm against his and bending over more than necessary she displayed her cleavage and bounced back up and turned with a wink at Jeff as she swayed her hips, seductively once more in her departure. "Erm, Jeff, are you ok?" Said Eva, completely oblivious to what had just happened. Looking at her, Jeff softened and smiled. "Yes, I'm here with you so, obviously." Winking at Eva, she once more went red in embarrassment at the compliment he had given her. "And I with you so." She replied. As they looked at each other they both smiled before beginning their meals.

READ AND REVIEW - I HAVE COOKIES.


End file.
